Over And Over Again
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *For World's Biggest Jerichoholic* He couldn't live with seeing her with him, why did he have to screw up every relationship that he had? Especially the one that meant the most to him. Shelley/OC *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

_**Over and Over Again**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_**A/N; I only own Ajay Reso, Mollie belongs to Worlds' Biggest Jericholioc. The chorus belongs to Nelly and Tim McGraw.**_

_**Cause its all in my head I think about it over and over again **_

_**And I can't keep picturing you with him And it hurts so bad, **_

_**yeah Cause it's on in my head I think about it over and over again **_

Alex Shelley sighed as he sat down heavily on his couch. His friends had finally left him alone. It took Chris Sabin's fiancée threatening to cut him off for him to leave his best friend. Alex could have honestly kissed Ajay for doing that for him. The Detroit native glared at the picture frame that propped up on the top of his entrainment center. It was of him and Mollie Jarrett, the one woman that seemed to mean the world to him. But of course Alex Shelley can't keep his hand to himself. He was a man whore, as Ajay had kindly put it before she went to check on Mollie in Beer Money's locker room. God how she was right, he fucked up almost every relationship he has had. Both of his marriages he fucked up. Now Mollie was in the arms of the cowboy James Storm, who was playing big bad over protective mood protecting Mollie

_**Cause its all in my head I think about it over and over again**_

_**And I can't keep picturing you with him And it hurts so bad, **_

_**yeah Cause it's on in my head I think about it over and over again **_

"Why did he do it Jimmy?" Mollie asked. "because he is a dumb ass." James answered taking a swig of his beer. Tears rushed to Mollie's eyes. "Oh Darlin' I am sorry." James stated mentally kicking himself in the ass for saying that. "I should be use to it I guess. He always does it. Am I not good enough for him or something?" Mollie asked. "Darlin' you good enough for him. He just has his head so far up his own ass it's not even funny." James answered pulling the blonde against his chest. He held Mollie there while she cried. He was going to kick Alex's ass all over the Impact Zone.

_**Cause its all in my head I think about it over and over again **_

_**And I can't keep picturing you with him And it hurts so bad, **__**yeah Cause it's on in my head I think about it over and over again**_

Alex tighten his grip on the water bottle he held in his hand as he watched Mollie from across the catering room with Beer Money. "You do know that she is their tag team partner tonight?" Ashton asked coming over to him and Chris. "Are you serious?" 'As I am a natural blonde. I heard it right from her mouth." Ashton answered. "Who is our partner then?" Alex asked. "Me." The Canadian answered looking at him. Alex nodded his head. Ashton rolled her eyes before she stood up kissing Chris "I will meet you guys at the tunnels." she stated. Chris nodded his head watching her walk away. "Why do I fuck up every relationship that I have?" Alex asked, "Why can't I have what you have with Ajay?" Chris didn't know how to how answer.

_**Cause its all in my head I think about it over and over again **__**And I can't keep picturing you with him And it hurts so bad, **_

_**yeah Cause it's on in my head **_

_**I think about it over and over again**_

Alex felt like he couldn't breathe watching Mollie come down to the ring with Beer Money. Chris nudged Ashton, who nodded her head before she turned into him. "She isn't doing to well either. Jamie told me that he held her last night why she cried. What the fuck did he do to her?" Ashton asked. "I will explain it all later babe, we have a match to focus on.' Chris answered. "Lex, I will start." Ashton offered touching Alex's arm softly. Alex jumped feeling the touch, seeing Ashton standing there, her brown eyes laced with concern and worry for him. He nodded his head and went to stand on the ring apron.

_**Cause its all in my head I think about it over and over again**_

Mollie was thankful that Ashton decided to start the match off. That meant she didn't have to stare at the man that had broken her heart again. Her eyes meant Ajay's. "Are you okay?" she asked when they locked up. 'fine." 'Don't lie.' Ashton muttered. Mollie groaned besides James, Ajay could read her like none other. Damn her and magician ways.

Alex closed his eyes briefly, it was starting to get to painful to be in the ring with Mollie. He opened his eyes and saw that Mollie had tagged James. And the cowboy was standing in the ring with Ashton who was slowly backing her way to their corner. Trying to sweet talk the cowboy, she was holding her hands up innocently and pulling out all her old lines. Alex reached out and tagged himself in once Ashton was in arms reach. Ashton looked almost shocked. She expecting to have Chris to take the tag.

_**Cause its all in my headI think about it over and over againAnd I can't keep picturing you with him**_

****Mollie once backstage raced to her dad's office, with every intention of locking herself up in there until she could leave to go back home to Tennessee. Robert and James waited backstage until the Guns and Ajay were backstage. "Alex you are going to tell me what the fuck you did to her. Or I swear to god I will fucking knock you until next fucking week." Ajay swore up and down.

Robert and James exchanged a look leave it to the spunky Canadian to get right to the point. "But Pixie, what if I want to knock him into next week?" James asked. "You got to it in the ring. Its my turn." Ashton answered, "Now Shelley we can do this the easy way or the hard way." "What's the easy way?" Alex asked. "You just come out and tell us what you did to fuck up Mollie." Ashton answered. "And the hard way?"

"We handcuff you to a chair and torture you until you tell us." Ashton answered. Alex groaned and looked at the blonde who was now standing between Beer Money. All three smirking evilly at him. He looked at his best friend who was looking amused as well. 'Ajay you have handcuffs?" Alex asked. "Oh yeah, I have handcuffs." Ashton grinned, "They are a lot of fun." "TMI Baby Bear. TMI." Robert stated. "Why? You are the one that got me hooked on them." "I am so fucked." Alex muttered to himself.

A/N: There is going to be another couple of parts of this, I can't leave Mollie and Alex apart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Over and Over Again_

A/N: I only own Ajay, Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217 and Mollie belongs to WorldsBiggestJerichoholic.

* * *

Chris couldn't help but laugh as his fiancée, her ex fiancé and his tag team partner hand cuffed Alex to the chair. "Come on, I said I would do the easy way." Alex whined. "Sorry about your damn luck skunk man. I wanted to do the hard way." Ashton giggled. "I hate you." "Newsflash sweetheart I hate you too." "Ajay?" Jeff Jarrett's voice said from the doorway. 'Yes Jeff?" Ashton asked turning around.

"Can you come with me really quick?" he asked. "Sure thing." Ashton answered as she followed the founder of TNA out of the locker room. "You aren't going to hurt him are you?" "Depends on what he tells us." "Are the handcuffs necessary?" he asked. "Hell yes they are. Jeff I know you aren't going to agree with what we are doing but I know how he feels about Mollie, and she feels about him. I would rather have him be a pain in my ass then be moping around, this is the one way I can think to help them." Ashton answered, Jeff nodded his head showing he understood. "Could you talk to Mollie before she leaves." "She is going home?' Ashton asked. "Yeah." "God damn Shelley he really stepped into this time." Ashton sighed as Jeff let her into his office.

"Hey Mol." Ashton greeted as she walked into the office. The younger blonde looked at Ashton, with tear filled eyes. Ashton sighed as she sat on the edge of the desk, "I am going to fix this." "What if you can't?" Mollie asked. "Mollie Kendal. You are talking to Ashton Reso here if I say I will fix it, I will fix it. Even if I have to beat the living daylights out of Bonnie, I will okay? I want you and Alex to be happy." Ashton answered. "Okay." Mollie said, "Make sure James doesn't kill him." "I will.' Jeff stood in the door way. "Call me when you get home so I know you get there okay.' "Okay." Mollie muttered.

Tessa Chandler saw Ashton leaving the office. "Whoa, Whoa, Buggy what's going on?" "I am going to go beat the hell out of Alex do you want to help me?' Ashton asked. "Ashton what's going on?" Tessa asked. Ashton sighed knowing Tessa would take a no bullshit answer from her. "Something happened between him and Mollie. I am going to get to the bottom of it.' Ashton stated, "I left Beer Money with Alex handcuffed to a chair."

"You handcuffed Alex Shelley to a chair?" AJ Styles asked as he and Daniels joined them. "Hell yes I did." Ashton answered with a giggle. "You are still a hell raiser aren't you?" Daniels asked putting his arm around his manger. "Hell yes." Ashton answered, " A couple of years doesn't change much." "That's true. Let's go play good cop, bad cop." Tessa stated. 'Only if I am the bad cop." Ashton giggled. "You got it."

Alex groaned seeing not only Tessa but AJ and Daniels walk into the locker room. "Everything okay Baby Bear?" Robert asked. "Everything is okay for us. But Alex not so much." Ashton answered turning her attention from the former Team Canada enforcer to former X division champion. "What the fuck did you do to her?" Ashton asked.

"I never get bored of watching Ashton playing a bitch." Daniels stated. "Me either." AJ agreed. "I don't know where she gets it from" Tessa stated. "What the bitchiness or the fact that she is protective of Mollie?" Robert asked. "The protectiveness." Tessa answered. 'Her brothers. We were all like family on Planet Jarrett. She, James and Petey were the first ones to defend her." Robert answered.

Alex looked at the blonde who was glaring right back at him. "Tell me what you did to her. I will un handcuff you. It's that simple." Ashton stated. "I didn't mean to do it this time." Alex stated. "Didn't mean to do what?" Tessa asked coming over and standing behind the blonde. "I didn't mean to cheat on her with Bonnie." "Bonnie?" Tessa asked. "Bonnie fucking Nash are you fucking kidding me Alex?" Ashton asked her voice raising with word. "It could have been worse, I could have cheated on her with Taylor." Alex stated. "Did he just say Taylor?" James asked looking at the blonde who tensed up. "Yes. Short Stack clam down." Daniels stated going over and putting a hand on her shoulder. Alex realized his mistake and looked at Ashton who looked like she was going to rip into him. "James do you mind?" Ashton asked as she stood up from the bench and walked out the locker room.

"Damn it! Now she hates me even more. I had to go throw the affair in her face." Alex groaned. "You got that right." Robert muttered. "Let me out these damn things, I need one to apology to her and two go make things right with Mollie." Alex stated. "Good luck with that one." "Why?" Alex asked looking over at Ashton who was now standing in the doorway. "Because she is on her way to Tennessee." Ashton answered, "And for now Alex I think it is best that you just stay away. Tessie I think it would be best for you and I to go up there." Tessa nodded her head.

"Chris is going to take us to the airport once I get changed. Alex you really fucked up this time." Ashton stated. "I know, don't remind me." Alex said. "Let him go. Sabin is going to stay with you until we give you the okay." Alex nodded his head. "I will make it right with her." He swore. "You better because I have no problem brushing off on the skills that Kane and Undertaker taught me. And I will put you six feet under. You got me?" Ashton stated. "I gotcha." Alex said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Over and Over Again**_

**_A/N: I only own Ajay, Joey and Bonnie. Mollie belongs to World's Biggest Jerchioholic, Tessa belongs to NellyLove. sorry for the length. _**

"Ajay, Tess? What are you doing here?" Mollie asked. "We came to check on you." Ashton answered. "Where is Chris?" Mollie asked. "At home with our sons." Ashton answered. "Sons?" "Joey and Alex." Ashton answered shaking her head as Tessa laughed, she was the protector, Ajay was the mommy/ best friend type and Mollie was the dependable smart one. "James didn't hit Alex did he?"

"No, I made sure of it before we left." Ashton answered as they walked into Jeff Jarrett's Tennessee house. "Molls tell us what happened." Tessa said. "We heard it from Alex, now we want to hear it from you." Ashton stated sitting down next to her. "What did he tell you?" "That he cheated on you with Bonnie." Tessa answered. "I swear that man is nothing but a damn man whore.' Ashton stated causing Mollie and Tessa to laugh. "It's true, you can laugh if you want. He is almost as bad as Adam." Ashton stated shaking her head.

Alex was pacing back and forth in Chris and Ashton's living room. 'Uncle Alex is going to wear a hole in mommy's carpet and she isn't going to be happy." Chris told Joey who laughed, "Uncle Alex in big trouble." "How come I need a damn baby sitter?" Alex asked. 'Because Ajay and Tessa can't trust you as far you can be thrown. They need to talk to her before you go out there and make an ass of yourself." Chris answered.

Alex sighed, he shouldn't have fucked up as bad as he did. He always did it. He groaned and flopped down on the couch. "Daddy, I want mommy." Joey said. Alex looked over at the blue eyed blonde tot. It was his fault that Joey didn't have his mom around this week. "Dude, relax. Ajay finally texted me back, everything is fine, they are talking now." Chris stated, "Joey do you want to talk to your mom?" Joey nodded excitedly as Chris picked him and handed him his phone.

Two days later, Chris got a phone call from Ashton, Mollie was ready to talk to Alex. Alex looked up from where he was sitting with Joey watching Cars. "Let's go, we are going to Nashville." Chris said. Alex smiled and stood up. "Hyper." Joey stated looking at Alex with wide eyes. "He is worse then your mommy right now.' Chris whispered. Joey laughed.

Ajay pulled open the door, "Where is she?" Alex asked. "backyard." Ashton answered. Before Alex took off to the backyard, "Thank you Ajay." he said hugging the shocked blonde. "Did he just thank me?" she asked confused turning to her faince. "He did babe. He bought drove us up the damn wall, for the past two days.' Chris answered, "Are we going to spy them?" "Oh hell yeah, come on Tessa is waiting." Ashton stated as she pulled him behind her as Joey started reaching for her.

"Moll." Alex said as he walked into the backyard. Mollie turned around, "I see she called you." "She did. She wants you happy. She wants me happy.' Alex stated, "Mollie please, just listen to me. I know you have ranted, raved and cried to the girls because of me. It's the last thing on the face of planet I wanted to see happen. I have been in love with you since I first meet you. I know it was immature of me to act like I did. I wanted to see you happy. I always have." Mollie locked eyes with him. "I am so sorry." Alex said, "I don't know how many times, I can say that I am sorry." "Then stop saying it." Mollie spat out. "There are some days that I just want to strangle you, there are other days that I want to do nothing but hold you in my arms and kiss you." Alex said. Mollie smiled at him, "I know how you feel expect for I could kill you with my bare hands. Every day I am not with you I feel like I am lost. On the other hand, I keep falling in love with you over and over again." Mollie stated. "I love you too." Alex said.

Ashton who had been quiet the whole time couldn't help herself, "JUST KISS HER ALREADY!"


End file.
